The invention relates to a conical yarn carrier having carrier surfaces defined by a frustum jacket surface. Radially extending openings are arranged between the carrier surface forming means.
Different types of yarn carriers are known for taking up yarn type textile material. These prior art yarn carriers comprise a sleeve provided with perforations whereby the sleeve is formed by a cylindrical or frustum shaped jacket. Yarn carriers comprising a frustum shaped jacket have the advantage that they may be nested coaxially one within the other, whereby they require less space for transportation and storage. In addition, these frustum shaped yarn carriers have the advantage that they basically also permit the densification of the yarn type textile material which is necessary for a homogeneous treatment. However, concially constructed yarn carriers tend to move to such an extent one into the other until they are unreleasably jammed relative to each other. Such a jamming, however, must be avoided. Hence, it is necessary to limit the coaxial densification of a column formed of yarn carriers.
The limitation of the densification cannot be defined for each individual yarn carrier. Therefore, it is not possible to assure that the textile material is densified with sufficient uniformity over the entire height or length of the column. Thus, a lap creel of rod shaped carrier elements has been suggested heretofore for achieving a uniform densification of the wound-up yarn. In such a lap creel the carrier elements extend in parallel to the central axis of the lap creel. In addition, the carrier elements extend radially outwardly into a common cylindrical surface. The carrier elements are connected only to a so-called end ring which is provided with perforations which are substantially adapted to the cross section of the carrier elements. The number of the perforations corresponds to the number of the carrier elements so that the yarn carriers may be nested one within the other in a coaxial fashion. In addition to the end ring there are arranged so-called support rings which are distributed over the height or length of the carrier elements, whereby neighboring yarn carriers may be nested one within the other only to a limited extent. The nesting is limited because the ends of the carrier elements of one yarn carrier positioned opposite the end ring, butt against the support ring located closest to the end ring of the other lap creel or yarn carrier.
An essential disadvantage of the known construction is seen in that it is not possible to form a freely accessible thread reserve on the yarn carrier. Such a thread reserve or supply is used to connect, ahead of time, the end of the thread of one winding with the beginning of the thread of another winding. A thread supply cannot be formed at one end of the prior art yarn carrier because the end ring with its perforations is in the way. A thread reserve applied at the opposite end would slide off without any hindrance even if the ends of the carrier elements would not be rounded off.